After Dinner Russian Version
by cass189
Summary: Russian version of my story After Dinner. Translation done by Audrey737.


Audrey737 was lovely enough to translate my story After Dinner into Russian so here it is:

* * *

After Dinner

- Этот ужин был ужасен, – я вошла в гостиную комнату квартиры, которую делила с Эдвардом, и сняла пальто. Ужин с моими коллегами по работе был слишком большой пыткой, чтобы даже думать о нем. – Лорен всё время вертелась около тебя. Я никогда снова не возьму тебя с собой на что-то подобное. Это слишком опасно.

Эдвард снял пиджак и прислонился к двери, глядя на меня.

- Словно я торгую тобой, – я задумалась и слегка улыбнулась. Казалось, он не обращает внимания на количество женщин, которые останавливались, чтобы поглазеть на него и пофлиртовать с ним.

- Майк Ньютон также был очень дружелюбен к тебе сегодня, – я вскинула бровь, и он покачал головой. – Я знаю, что ты заметил, потому что невозможно было не увидеть, как он смотрел на тебя. Я не виню его, ведь ты сегодня выглядишь еще более восхитительно, чем обычно, – я почувствовала, что немного покраснела.

- Что ж, я не думаю, что появлюсь на каком-либо еще подобном ужине. Слишком много драмы.

- Я знаю, это было похоже на пытку, – Эдвард подошел ко мне и обернул руки вокруг моей талии, прижимая к его груди. – Особенно в случае с тобой. В этом платье ты выглядишь обворожительно, и я еле сдерживался, чтобы не накинуться на тебя прямо там.

Я была одета в коротенькое синее платье. Я знала, что оно ему понравится, и намеренно пыталась соблазнить его. Вряд ли я когда-нибудь в этом признаюсь…

- Ну, теперь ты можешь сделать это, – я прочистила горло, заставляя его глубоко вздохнуть и опустить руки на мою задницу.

- Я определенно могу, – Эдвард толкнул меня к стене, закинув мою ногу на его талию. Он откинул мою голову, чтобы иметь полный доступ к моей шее, и начал целовать ее. – Сегодня вечером, моя Белла, я не буду заниматься с тобой любовью. – Я хотела возразить, но он заставил меня замолчать, прикрывая рот пальцем. – Сегодня вечером я собираюсь тебя жестко трахнуть. Я трахну тебя любым способом, каким только захочу. Я трахну тебя так, что завтра ты не сможешь ходить. – Он скользнул руками под мое платье и сжал мою задницу, и если его слов было недостаточно, чтобы воспламенить меня, то это действие определенно сделало это. – Ты слушаешь меня? – Я кивнула, пытаясь поцеловать его, но он не позволил. – Скажи, Белла.

- Да.

- Хорошая девочка. Теперь иди в спальню, – он отпустил меня и пошел следом за мной. Когда я добралась до комнаты, он схватил меня за талию и прошептал в ухо:

- Теперь разденься для меня, Белла, – он подошел к кровати, сел на нее и жестом предложил мне начать. – Приступай.

Я глубоко вздохнула и закусила губу. Не было причин чувствовать себя неудобно! Эдвард видел меня обнаженной миллионы раз.

Я подняла руки к лямкам платья и потянула их вниз по плечам. Когда с лямками было покончено, я опустила верх платья до талии, задевая руками груди. Эдвард глубоко вздохнул и изменил положение на кровати.

Затем я положила руки на талию и полностью сняла платье, позволяя ему упасть к моим ногам.

- Очень хорошо. Теперь нагнись и сними туфли.

Я сделала это, убедившись, что Эдвард получает хороший вид на мои всё еще прикрытые груди. Он может управлять мной, но почему бы мне не подразнить его?

- Теперь нижнее белье. Очень медленно.

Я пробежалась руками по животу, к моим грудям, снова задевая их перед тем, как медленно завести руки за спину, чтобы расстегнуть лифчик.

Когда я сделала это, я медленно спустила его вниз по рукам, и он упал рядом с моим платьем. Когда я достигла руками трусиков, Эдвард остановил меня:

- Прекрасно. Теперь иди сюда, я сам сниму их.

Я сделала так, как он сказал, и встала между его ног, чтобы ему было легче снять с меня трусики. Он положил свои руки мне на бедра, целуя мой всё еще покрытый центр, тем самым заставляя меня возбудиться еще больше.

Снимая мои трусики, он тянул их вниз по ногам, целуя каждую из них, тем самым оставляя мурашки по всему моему телу.

Когда я была полностью обнажена, я стала снимать с него одежду, и он позволил мне делать это, не отрывая рук от моего тела. Он встал, когда я начала расстёгивать его штаны, всё время скользя руками вверх-вниз по моему телу.

Когда вся его одежда валялась на полу, а я начала целовать его грудь, Эдвард схватил меня за руки и кинул на кровать. Совершенно ясно, что это был один из его способов…

- На колени и руки.

Я вскинула бровь, но передвинулась к центру кровати и сделала так, как он сказал, спиной чувствуя его позади себя.

- Ты так прекрасна. У тебя отличная задница, Белла, – он поцеловал мою спину, а руками пробежался вверх по моим ногам, к моей попке. Он сжал ее несколько раз, прежде чем шлепнуть. Я закусила губу и застонала, когда его руки легли на мою талию, и он немного притянул меня к себе, входя сзади в мою киску.

Я громко простонала, когда он полностью заполнил меня и задел мои губки, прежде чем полностью выйти из меня, чтобы войти в меня снова, на этот раз жестче.

- Боже, Белла, ты такая тугая в этой позе, – он сильнее схватил меня за талию, а я двигала бедрами назад, встречая его толчки. Мне необходимо чувствовать его глубоко внутри.

С каждым разом он жестче входил и выходил из меня, а я громче стонала. В этой позе он задевал те места, до которых никогда прежде не дотрагивался, и которые никогда не заставляли меня кричать и хныкать из-за ощущения его большого твердого члена, пронзающего меня.

Когда он начал двигаться еще быстрее, я ощутила знакомое чувство удовольствия, а мои руки сдались из-за силы его толчков.

Прежде, чем мое лицо встретилось с матрацем, он обернул руки вокруг меня и прижал к своей груди. Тот факт, что он не перестал двигаться, определенно впечатлял.

Я откинула голову на его плечо, когда оказалась в этой позе. Он воспользовался возможностью и сильно прикусил мое плечо. Одна его рука оставалась на моей талии, в то время как другая мяла мою грудь, увеличивая мое удовольствие.

Я была так близка к оргазму, что всё, что я могла сделать, это упасть на кровать и кричать его имя.

- Эдвард!

Ему, казалось, понравился этот звук, потому что он еще сильнее сжал мою грудь и начал двигаться еще жестче внутри меня.

- Ох, Эдвард! – я знала, что не смогла бы больше сдерживаться.

- Вот так, любимая. Кричи для меня.

Я застонала и закусила губу, прежде чем закрыть рот рукой. Эдвард немедленно убрал ее от моего лица и прикусил мочку моего уха:

- Не делай этого. Я хочу слышать твои крики. Выкрикивай мое имя, Белла! – его команда была произнесена вместе с двумя жесткими толчками, не оставляя мне иного выхода, кроме как кричать.

- Эдвард. Ох, Эдвард…

- Громче! Пусть соседи слышат, как ты кричишь. Пусть знают, кому ты принадлежишь, – он грубо вошел в меня, и из-за этого я смогла только схватить его руку и громко застонать, как он того хотел, в то же время мой оргазм накрыл меня с головой.

- Эдвард! – его имя неосознанно слетело с моих губ, и после еще одного толчка я услышала, что он выкрикнул мое почти так же громко, как и я, и прикусил мою шею, пока изливался в меня.

Я рухнула на кровать, когда он отпустил меня, и почувствовала, что он лег рядом со мной. Мое зрение было всё еще затуманено после удивительного оргазма, который я испытала, а дыхание было быстрым, но я ощущала его руку, двигающуюся вниз по моей спине. В общем-то, как я могла этого не чувствовать? Все мои нервные окончания были настроены и направлены на Эдварда.

Когда мое тело перестало дрожать, и я вернула себе некоторый самоконтроль, я поцеловала его грудь.

- Это было удивительно.

Он поцеловал меня в щечку, и я не могла не задрожать.

Именно в такие моменты я чувствовала, что мы принадлежим друг другу.

- Это определенно было так, но я еще не закончил с тобой, – он схватил меня за плечо, заставляя перекатиться на спину.

- Еще нет?

- Нет. Я говорил тебе, что собираюсь жестко трахать тебя всю ночь напролет, пока ты не сможешь ходить, и я твердо намерен сделать это.

Я задохнулась от его слов и силы, с которой он раздвигал мои ноги. В тайне я любила, когда он был груб со мной.

Он встал на колени между моих ног, и я протянула руку, чтобы дотронуться до него, но он схватил мои запястья прежде, чем я смогла что-либо сделать.

- Теперь, Белла, если ты хочешь этого, ты должна держать свои руки при себе.

Я захныкала, не имея возможности прикоснуться к его прекрасному телу. Это казалось слишком большим наказанием, но в любом случае я опустила руки. Я не собираюсь прикасаться к нему, хорошо зная, что к чему.

Он наклонился и провел дорожку из поцелуев от моего живота к грудям. Его руки двигались вверх-вниз по моим бедрам, заставляя меня сходить с ума от желания.

Когда его руки достигли моих грудей, я больше не могла сдерживаться и запустила пальцы в его волосы, заставляя Эдварда остановиться.

- Веди себя хорошо, Белла. Или я должен связать тебя? – одной рукой он схватил меня за запястья и разместил их над моей головой, пока целовал и покусывал мою шею. Я обернула ногу вокруг его талии, чтобы получить немного трения, которого я так желала, но он мгновенно отодвинулся от меня и снова встал между моих ног. – Всё-таки должен, не так ли?

Он внимательно посмотрел на мое голое тело и встал с постели. Я тут же села, желая чувствовать его тело, прижатое к моему.

- Куда ты?

- Оставайся там, не двигайся, – он открыл дверцу шкафа и осмотрел что-то слишком длинное. Наконец, он вытащил шарф и подошел ко мне. Пока он делал всё это, я не упустила возможность полюбоваться его прекрасным телом. Он был красив, без единого недостатка.

- Ляг на спину, Белла.

Я глубоко вздохнула и сделала так, как он мне велел. Он быстро связал мои руки над головой. Узел был достаточно крепким, чтобы удержать меня, но не причинял боли.

- Теперь раздвинь ноги, любимая, – он схватил меня за коленки, чтобы помочь мне раскрыть ноги, и вновь опустился на колени между ними. – Ты хоть представляешь, как чертовски красиво выглядишь в такой позе? С руками над твоей головой, с ногами, расставленными для меня, с грудями, жаждущих моих прикосновений?

Я даже не успела обдумать ответ, как он наклонился и захватил один мой сосок в рот.

Я громко простонала, заставляя его сильнее сосать мою грудь. Что-то я сегодня очень громкая!

- Я люблю твои груди, Белла. Я могу играть с ними весь день, сосать их… – он снова взял в рот мою грудь, другую же он мял рукой. – Я знаю, что тебе нравятся мои укусы, – Эдвард зажал мой сосок между зубами, рассчитывая силу.

Он сводит меня с ума! Я двинула бедрами вверх, когда он укусил меня снова, чувствуя, как конец его эрекции задел мой вход. Он немедленно отпустил мою грудь и положил руки на мою талию, сильно прижимая меня к матрацу, чтобы остановить мои движения.

- Белла, веди себя хорошо.

Я снова попробовала двинуть бедрами и услышала, как Эдвард застонал:

- Ты такая непослушная девочка! Ты делаешь меня таким твердым, даже когда я просто смотрю на тебя.

Чтобы доказать это, он потерся своим бедром о меня, позволяя мне чувствовать его так близко к тому месту, где я желала его больше всего.

То, как он говорил со мной, возбуждало меня, и я уверена, что Эдвард знал об этом. Я чувствовала, что мои соки скоро выльются из меня.

- Что такое? Тебе нравится, когда я грязно говорю с тобой, не так ли?

Когда я ничего не ответила, он сжал одну мою грудь, только еще больше заставляя меня увлажниться.

- Ответь мне, Белла!

- Да, да. Я люблю, когда ты грязно говоришь со мной.

- Да… я знаю, что любишь, – он сильно шлепнул меня и еще шире раздвинул мои коленки, чтобы он мог видеть всю меня и целовать мои ноги.

- Ты уже такая влажная. Ты практически течешь… – он пробежался руками по моим бедрам, а большим пальцем – по моей щели. Я задохнулась от ощущения его пальцев на мне, и застонала, когда почувствовала его дыхание напротив моего входа. От этого все мое тело покрылось мурашками.

- Посмотри-ка. Ты можешь стать даже еще более мокрой, – он изучал меня где-то секунду, прежде чем снова провести пальцем по моей киске. Этого было недостаточно – мне нужно чувствовать его глубоко внутри.

- Эдвард… Ты нужен мне.

- Ты знаешь, что я собираюсь сделать с тобой, Белла? – Я смогла только прохныкать. – Знаешь? Если ты не ответишь, я ничего не буду делать!

- Нет. Скажи мне!

Я так отчаянно нуждалась в его прикосновениях, что сама удивилась, когда смогла сформулировать предложение. Конечно, это было не сложное предложение, но всё же…

- Я собираюсь вылизать тебя насухо. Я собираюсь вылизать тебя, пока ты не станешь полностью чистой. Я собираюсь подвести тебя к тому краю, когда ты почти кончишь, а потом остановлюсь. И только потом, когда ты снова станешь мокрой, я проделаю всё это снова…

Я задохнулась от его слов и задрожала, когда он переместил руки к моему входу, открывая его, чтобы его язык мог проскользнуть внутрь.

Он провел языком по моей щели несколько раз, слизывая все мои соки. Звуки удовольствия, которые он издавал между моих ног, заставили мои собственные стать еще громче.

Когда он взял в рот мой клитор и начал сосать его, я положила одну ногу на его плечо, чтобы его язык мог глубже проникнуть в меня.

Я была так близка к оргазму, что еще бы одно движение его языка на моем клиторе, и я бы кончила. Казалось, он знал это, потому что он остановился и усмехнулся мне.

- Эдвард!

- Ты такая вкусная, Белла! Я никогда не смогу полностью насладиться тобой.

Прежде, чем я нашла ответ, он снова опустил голову между моих ног и начал лизать мой клитор с еще большим усердием. На этот раз, когда он взял клитор в рот, он не остановился, пока я не кончила.

Пока мое тело дрожало, а я хныкала, Эдвард продолжал лизать меня, как и обещал, доводя до чистоты.

Когда он был удовлетворен результатом, он поднялся вверх по моему телу, чтобы отдохнуть между моих ног, и поцеловал мою шею.

Он отодвинулся, пока я задумалась, и проверил свою работу, прежде чем прошептал мне в ушко:

- Моя. Ты моя.

Я кивнула так же хорошо, как если бы проявила этот жест руками, всё еще связанными над моей головой, прежде чем сказать тихим, прерывистым голосом:

- Я твоя, – в мире не было ничего более правдивого, чем эти слова.

Он положил свои руки на мою талию и потянул меня вниз, заставляя полностью вытянуть руки.

- Ты снова мокрая, Белла? Ты готова для меня? Потому что я собираюсь войти в тебя и трахать, пока ты не закричишь.

Я больше не была в состоянии говорить, поэтому я подняла талию в его сторону, заставляя его проскользнуть одной рукой между нами и войти пальцем в меня.

- Мокрая, – он быстро вытащил свой палец, заставляя меня захныкать, только чтобы заменить его своим твердым членом. Он вошел в меня глубоким сильным толчком, который заставил меня захотеть схватиться за что-нибудь, хотя я даже не могла сделать этого.

Видя это, Эдвард развязал мои руки и позволил им обернуться вокруг него. Он уткнулся головой в мою шею, быстро и жестко трахая меня, и поднял одну мою ногу, заведя ее себе за спину, чтобы он мог полностью войти в меня.

- Ты такая поразительно узкая, Белла! И еще мокрая, – он продолжал быстро двигаться, не останавливаясь.

- Эдвард, я скоро… – я прервала себя громким стоном, и он вжал пальцы в мою бедро.

- Кончи, любимая. Кончи. Я хочу чувствовать, как ты сжимаешься вокруг меня.

Его слова спровоцировали меня, и я задрожала и снова выкрикнула его имя, царапая его спину… Мои стеночки сильно сжимались вокруг него, заставляя его излиться в меня, в то время как он тоже кричал.

Как только он остановился, он поднял голову, чтобы подарить мне несколько голодных и жадных поцелуев.

Когда мы немного пришли в себя, Эдвард скатился с меня и потянул меня за собой, чтобы уложить в свои объятия.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Потрясающе!

Он рассмеялся и поцеловал меня в макушку.

- Серьезно?

- Да, – я закусила нижнюю губу, глядя вверх, на него. – Я люблю, когда ты доминируешь надо мной. Я даже могу снова взять тебя на один такой же ужин, если в конце концов я снова получу такое.

Он вытянул меня вдоль своего тела и прикусил мое ушко.

- Ну, тогда мы просто обязаны вскоре снова сходить на такой ужин.

- Да… – я пододвинулась к нему, чтобы поцеловать его шею. – Или, возможно, мы могли бы сделать всё наоборот! – я прикусила его ухо, и он подмигнул мне, прежде чем снова оказаться сверху, на мне.

- Позже... Если я позволю тебе. В первую очередь я должен наказать тебя за поцарапанную спину, – он всосал мою нижнюю губу, прежде чем переместить губы на мою шею и пробежаться руками по моему телу.


End file.
